


(Not so) Lonely Planet

by blackjessamine



Category: The Nevernight Chronicles - Jay Kristoff
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Il capitano Cloud Corleone vi dà il suo benvenuto a bordo della propria nave: mettetevi comodi, e godetevi il panorama.Attenzione: sono previste intense raffiche di brividi e tempeste ormonali.[Storia partecipante alla challenge "Portatrici di fandom nascosti", indetta da Marika Ciarrocchi/Angel Cruelty sul forum di EFP]
Relationships: Cloud Corleone/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	(Not so) Lonely Planet

**_(Not so) Lonely Planet_**

  
  
  
  
**Il Mare del Silenzio**  
  
È un gemito caldo e roco quello che accoglie le dita esperte di Cloud.  
Carni che si schiudono, grondanti piacere liquido.  
Scivolare in lei, per Cloud, è come condurre la sua nave su acque di seta.  
Un gemito che già ha il sapore di un grido.  
“Fa’ silenzio” è l’ansimare roco che punteggia ogni colpo di reni – ogni affondo in quel golfo che brucia del fuoco di tutti e tre i soli – “fa’ silenzio, o tuo marito ti sentirà”.  
La schiena disegna un arco perfetto, il corpo teso nel parossismo del piacere.  
“Che ci senta, cazzo di Aa! Che ci senta, e che prenda un po’ di ispirazione!”  
  
_[108 parole]_  
  


***  


  
**Il Mare delle Spade**  
  
Le sue unghie dipinte di nero tracciano sentieri di fuoco fra i lembi scostati della camicia. Percorrono valli e depressioni, corteggiano i muscoli e giocano a rimpiattino con i brividi che increspano la pelle.  
Sono dita audaci, capaci di danze lascive e carezze sfacciate. Ondeggiano lievi, ma come la marea sono incapaci di deviare dal sentiero stabilito.  
S’arrestano, per un solo istante, sulla fibbia dorata di una cintura ormai inutile.  
E poi scendono, lievi, a disegnare il contorno di quel desiderio sin troppo evidente.  
Un respiro caldo gli sollecita il lobo dell’orecchio:  
“Capitano, le posso suggerire un fodero più appropriato per questa spada?”  
  
_[103 parole]_  
  


***  


  
**Il Mare dello Strazio**  
  
Cloud chiude gli occhi, trattenendo a stento un sibilo fra i denti.  
Ultima Spes non offre molte consolazioni agli uomini, ma un vero capitano conduce la nave in porto anche quando Nalipse dorme.  
Il respiro della donna accoccolata fra le sue gambe è un vento caldo e dolcissimo, capace di far dimenticare tutta la desolazione di quella taverna.  
È un respiro che ondeggia e risale, che si fa gorgo abissale, che assapora piaceri e tremori in un lento, deliberato preludio a contatti più profondi. È una marea che nasconde promesse di fuoco.  
Cloud, per la prima volta nella sua vita, vorrebbe annegare.  
  
_[102 parole]_  
  


_***_  


  
**Il Mare delle Stelle**  
  
Guardare il suo volto mentre il piacere la accarezza senza mai stravolgerla è come fissare negli occhi una tempesta: onde che si gonfiano e la spingono in alto, onde che la scuotono con vertigini improvvise per poi farla precipitare, corteggiando quel vuoto allo stomaco che può solo strappare gemiti acuti.  
Basterebbe la sua espressione di sorpresa e meraviglia a spingere Cloud a perdere il controllo.  
Ma Cloud non è un marinaio spaurito che soccombe al primo alito di vento.  
Cloud è un capitano, e il timone lo sa reggere durante qualsiasi tempesta.  
Ancora un colpo di reni, ed è la tempesta perfetta.  
E poi, anche Cloud può riconoscere le stelle.  
  
_[110 parole]_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Ok, non credo di avere alcuna giustificazione per questa storia. Anzi, ne ho una che forse peggiorerà soltanto la situazione: questa raccolta è un po’ una costola di una storia più lunga, e decisamente PWP, che francamente non so se avrò mai il coraggio di pubblicare. Di trama, attorno a questa raccolta, non ce n’è comunque, ma trattandosi di drabble lo spazio per i dettagli è ridotto all’osso, quindi mi sento un po’ meno in suggestione.  
Il titolo, molto banalmente, si riferisce alle famose guide turistiche Lonely Planet: la raccolta, del resto, non è altro che il distillato degli incontri non esattamente solitari svolti da Cloud in quattro porti affacciati sui quattro mari di Itreya (almeno, questa era l’idea alla base della storia più lunga: in questa versione “distillata” tutto ciò si è un po’ perso, ma insomma, spero sia comunque chiaro).  
Tutto questo perché sì, insomma, io credo di avere una cotta molto immatura per Cloud Corleone e per la sua assoluta incapacità di tenerselo in quei suoi affascinantissimi pantaloni di pelle attillati.  
Non giudicatemi, per favore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
